pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeIce/Użytkownik:PiPikachu/GP004
GP003| nback=GP003| | teraz = GP004 Lesji fanka Roxy. | next = Użytkownik:Glaceon/User:PiPikachu/GP005 GP005 | nnext = ? }} | nzw=Lesji fanka Roxy. | nzwus= | nzwjp= ピピを心配しないでください。 | tmjp=Lesji fanka Roxy. | nzwpl http://images.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb51344/common/skins/common/images/button_bold.png=Lesji fanka Roxy. | scr =Lejsi.png|250px | serus = | nrus = 004 | serjp= Sezon Hoenn| | nrjp= 004| | nrodc = 004 | dtpl =14 Kwietnia 2012 | dtjp =14 Kwietnia 2012 | dtus =14 Kwietnia 2012 | anim = PokeIce i PiPikachu | scen = PokeIce i PiPikachu | opis = PokeIce i PiPikachu }} Wydarzenia *Poznajemy Lesji. **Lejsi jest pod wrażeniem osiągnięc Roxy. *Lejsi wyzywa Pipi na pojedynek. **Wurmple Pipi ewoluuję w Silcoona. *Pipi wygrywa. **Lejsi pyta Roxy czy będzie z nią podróżowała, ale ta zostaję z Pipi. Debiut Ludzie *Lejsi Pokemony *Silcoon. *Croconaw. *Cascoon Lejsi fanka Roxy. (Dziewczyny wreszcie wyszły z lasu) P=No nareszcie jakaś łąka! 250px P=Pi ka! R=Może zrobię obiad? P=Dobry pomysł, a ja w tym czasie potrenuję. (Pipi trenuję, a Roxy gotuję) P=Wurmple! 250px W=Wurmple! P=Hej masz ochotę na trening? W=Wurm! P=Pikachu pomożesz nam. P=Pi P=Sprawdźmy jakie znasz ataki. Pokedex=Wurmple zna Strzał Siecią. P=Tylko tyle? (Wurmple posmutniał) W=Pel. P=Przepraszam. Ale nie martw się potrenujemy. P=Pi ka! P=Pikachu Akcja! 250px P=Wurmpel wstawaj i Strzał siecią! 250px P=Unik! P=A teraz Piorun! 250px (Wurmpel pada) P=Chyba przesadziłam. W=Pel :( P=Nie martw się. To co może coś zjemy? P=Ka ka! (Wszyscy jedzą, gdy pojawia się jakiś Croconaw) C=Croco? 250px R=To Croconaw. Pokedex=Pokemon Wieloszczęki. Atakuje z rozwartą paszczą. Kiedy zgubi zęba na jego miejscu natychmiast odrasta nowy. P=Ale co on tu robi? C=Naw. R=Chcesz spróbować? Proszę (Croconaw je ze smakiem) P=Smakuję mu. R=Ciesze się. ?=Croconaw! Tutaj jesteś, a ja cię szukam. 250px R=To twój pokemon? L=Tak jestem Lejsi. R=Ja Roxy, a to Pipi. P=Cześć. (Croconaw pokazuję Lejsi na jedzenie) L=Mam spróbować? C=Naw. R=Częstuj się (Lejsi je i jest zachwycona) L=Jakie to dobre. R=Dzięki sama zrobiłam. L=Naprawdę?! Daje tej potrawie 5 gwiazdek. R=Dzięki. L=A Roxy powiedz mi masz dużo pokemonów. R=Przy sobie tylko Pikachu, ale domu mam: Cyndaquila, Flareona, Wartortle, Laprasa, Pichu, Lopunny i jeszcze kilka. L=Wow! Ja mam tylko Wiglytuffa, Dodrio, Furreta i Snubulla. P=To wcale nie tak mało. (Lejsi patrzy krzywo na Pipi) P=I jeszcze Roxy miałaś pokemony jako liderka. L=Byłaś liderką!? R=Tak. L=Wow! Masz pewnie wielu fanów. P=To ja idę potrenować. L=Opowiesz mi coś jeszcze o sobie? R=Nie mogę muszę pomóc Pipi. (Lejsi mówi w myślach) L=Ah! Ta cała Pipi! Wkurza mnie! P=Wurmple gotów? R=Hej Pipi pomóc ci? P=Nie nie trzeba. (Lejsi się wkurza) L=Dość! P,R=Hy...? L=Pipi stoczymy pojedynek 2 na 2? P=Ja z tobą? L=No chyba że się boisz? 250px P=Nigdy Pikachu gotów? P=Pi-ka. 250px L=Croconaw ty też! C=Croco. 250px P=Zaczniemy Szybki Atak! 250px L=Unik i Gryzienie! P=Pikachu! Piorun! 250px L=O nie! Weź się w garść i Wodna Broń! 250px P=Unik i Elektro-Akcja! 250px R=Croconaw NDW wygrywają Pikachu i Pipi. 250px P=Udało się! P=Pi-ka! L=Grr... Croconaw wracaj a teraz Cascoon pokarz się! 250px P=Cascoon? Wurmple idź! 250px (W myślach) R=To będzie ciekawa walka :/ L=Strzał Siecią! 250px P=Unik i zrób to co on! 250px P=No tak, ale na nim to nie zrobi różnicy. L=Jeszcze raz! P=Wurmple musisz się uwolnić wierzę w ciebie! (Wurmple zaczyna świecić) 250px P=Hm? R=To Silcoone. 250px P=Tak teraz mam Silcoona! R=Wiecie co radzę przerwać tą walkę. P=Tak raczej nie będzie miała sensu. L=Pffffff. Następnym razem ci pokarzę. (Już miała odejść, gdy coś sobie przypomniała) L=A no właśnie Roxy. R=Hm..? L=Świetnie gotujesz, masz dużo pokemonów i byłaś liderką. Ja też jestem świetną trenerką może dołączysz do mnie? Taki team jak my byłby nie do pokonania co ty na to? (Roxy myśli) R=To miłe, ale ja i Pipi już od bardzo dawna jesteśmy Najlepszymi Przyjaciólkami i nie zostawie jej. L=Jak chcesz, ale jeśli kiedyś będziesz chciała podróżować z klasą to powiedz. 250px (otchodzi) P=Nie rozumiem jej. R=Ja też nie. No ale cóż musimy iść miasto Peterburg jest nie dalego, a podrodzę jest Dewford Town i chciała bym tam zdobyć odznakę. P=No to nie ma na co czekać w drogę! Kategoria:Własna twórczość